FourStepsInForever
by MaddiesTwilightWorld12
Summary: Isabella lived in 1918 as the daughter of two very rich people. When an accident tries to short-live her time on earth she has four more steps till' she finds true love; come Immortal ; 2. Join the Cullens; 3.Recognise your soul mate and come out of denial; 4.try to convince him he feels the same way. Easy, right? Wrong. AU ExB :)


**A/N: Hi Guys! If you are already one of my readers you would know that I have put my Spy story on hold and will be putting it up for adoption. I just wasn't really up to writing anymore and it didn't really interest me, sorry. Anyways! I will really try with this one, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does!**

* * *

**BPOV**

**Chapter 1: 1918**

Ever since the moment I was born I loved my family. I mean who wouldn't? We were the richest family in Chicago and got everything we wanted. Oh! I forgot to mention my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am 17. At this time I should be engaged or married, but I'm not I'm not even in a courtship.

Right now I am having mother strap up my corset, because we are going on an outing to the hospital to donate money too those who are sick. At this time the Spanish influenza is spreading like wildfire all over Chicago. My family and I are safe though, we all paid to have vaccination shots, and let me tell you, they're expensive!

"Tell your father to get the carriage, will you Isabella?" My mother asked me once she was finished with my corset.

"What about the automobile mother?" I asked, confused. (A/N: I'm not sure if they had cars then but just go along with it) we took the automobile everywhere; it was a reminder of our riches. And my family REALLY likes to show of our wealth.

"I have my reasons, Isabella" She sneered. Uh-oh! She was in her mood again; it must be that time of the month already, damn! "Now go and do what I told you!" she snapped. I squeaked and immediately set off to find my Father

I found him already in the stables getting the carriage read. I looked at him, confused. He looked at my expression and chuckled. "I always know what your mother wants" He explained. I smiled, of course he knew her well, they where naturally meant to be together.

My mother and father did not have an arranged marriage like many others, they found each other naturally. That is what I admire about them, the fact that they did not need others to show them how to love because they knew how their futures would turn out with just one look at their other half.

At that moment my mother walked in. "Alright you two" She smiled "lets go" My father leaned to kiss he on the cheek. She blushed. Dad and I smiled.

We arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and were greeted by the hospitals receptionist, who knew of our visit.

"Welcome!" she said enthusiastically. I giggled. She just smiled at me and I smiled back. "Would you like too meet some of the patients that will be receiving your finances?" She said

"I'll go" I volunteered. She nodded and continued to lead me through corridors.

"Ok Miss Swan, most of your funds will be going to the Masen family; actually one of our doctors has taken a liking to this particular family."

"May I ask who the family consists of?" I asked politely.

"The Masen family consists of Edward masen sr., Elizabeth Masen and Edward Masen Jr. and all three of them are diagnosed with the Spanish influenza. Very devastating." She explained. I frowned.

She eventually stopped by a door "Ok Miss Swan right through here is Elizabeth." She opened the door slightly too hear two people having a discussion.

"-everything you can to save him, Please Carlisle!"

"Calm down Mrs. Masen I will" he said "Goodbye" he whispered. Just then the heart monitor dramatically sped up

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

Then. The beeping stopped. She had died. I started sobbing; I wondered how many others died this way. It wasn't a very pleasant way to die, I also wondered who they were speaking of be-.

My thinking was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I tried to choke back my tears. I looked up and found myself instantly lost in pools of gold. "Ahh Carlisle" the receptionist said. "This is Isabella Swan" she announced my name with pride, almost as if she was showing off the fact that I was walking with her. I held back a snort. Carlisle acknowledged my tears and smiled sadly. It showed he understood.

"Well actually I was about to have someone take her to the morgue. Could you have someone do it?" he asked the receptionist. She nodded "Of course Carlisle" "Thank you. Come on Isabella I will introduce you too Edward Jr" he said

"what about Edward sr?" I asked

"Oh. He died this morning" he frowned "Edward Jr is all that's left of the Masen family sadly." He announced. I sniffled. "Here is his room" he said while opening the door. Inside was a regular hospital room with off-white wallpaper and medical equipment in the corner, I finally looked towards the middle of the room.

My eyes widened. There, laying on the hospital bed was the most handsome man I'd ever seen, he was staring at me, lips slightly parted. His eyes were the brightest green I'd ever seen, the colour of emeralds even. He had tussled bronze hair and chiseled Features. He was gorgeous.

"Hi!" He said enthusiastically, smiling, showing his pearly white, straight teeth. I giggled.

"Hi!" I smiled. Carlisle chuckled. "Edward this is Isabella Swan, her family and herself are donating money to the hospital, and she wanted a tour" I smiled at Carlisle. Edward shot me a crooked grin.

"Hi Isabella" he said "Edward" I said, nodding my head once and smiling back.

"Isabella!" I heard my mother call. "Were going home!" she sang. She was a wonderful singer.

"Well I must be going now, good day Carlisle, Edward" I smiled and walked out of the room. All the way home I couldn't stop thinking about a certain stranger with emerald green eyes. Edward Masen Jr.

* * *

**So that's the chapter folks! Reviews would be nice! :)**

**~MaddiesTwilightWorld**


End file.
